


Parallels

by lunaesomnium



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dimension Travel, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multi, Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaesomnium/pseuds/lunaesomnium
Summary: A strange phone call from his father sends Tsuna on a journey through different universes, searching for answers as well as his absentee father and missing mother. Now if only he could stop running into alternate versions of his friends ...!





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the movie parallels except much more gay

The shrill sound of Tsuna’s phone startles him awake at 4:15 AM. 

Unsurprisingly, it’s dark and for a few moments after he jolts awake, he has no idea what had woken him up. Then the sound of his phone registers in his mind and he scrambles for it, nearly falling off of the bed as he does so. 

He turns it on silent with a sigh of relief and all is quiet. Tsuna takes a second to squint at his surroundings, no longer as disoriented and half-asleep. 

He’s half on and half off the bed, with the blanket tangled around his legs. His homework is scattered across the floor – he remembers falling asleep doing statistics homework, homework that was already late and needed to be completed today, or his professor (one Renato Sinclair, who weirdly preferred to be called Reborn) really  _ would _ kill him. Tsuna makes a mental note to complete it before class if possible. 

And Tsuna is in the process of staring blearily at his phone and vowing the person who woke him up at  _ four _ o’clock in the morning would slowly  _ die _ when he catches something move out of the corner of his eye. His heart beats faster, his half-asleep brain somehow coming up with a million things that shape could possibly be, stopping at vampire when he realizes – 

“Hayato-kun! You scared me!”

“… sorry, Tsuna.” Gokudera says sheepishly as he enters Tsuna’s room, walking hesitantly towards the other boy – close enough for the light from Tsuna’s phone to illuminate his friend’s rather handsome features. “Who was calling you? Was it that baseball idiot?”

Tsuna sighs, reaching to turn his bedside lamp on, so that he and Gokudera aren’t conversing in the near dark like animals. “I  _ told _ you not to call Takeshi that. You might as well come sit down – I don’t think either of us are going to get much sleep after this.” Tsuna punctuates his remark with a pat to his messy bed. 

Gokudera grunts (Tsuna doesn’t think he’s  _ ever _ going to get Gokudera to agree to be civil with Yamamoto) and acquiesces, tentatively approaching Tsuna’s bed with curiously pink cheeks. “Who called you?” Gokudera repeats his question, sitting on the edge of Tsuna’s bed. 

“Oh!” Tsuna says, just now realizing he hadn’t answered Gokudera’s question. “I don’t know. I just put my phone on silent. I didn’t actually check to see who called.”

“Maybe you should,” Gokudera says quietly. “If someone’s calling you at four in the morning it’s probably important.” 

“You’re right,” Tsuna says, equally as quiet. “Stay here? If it’s bad news I –“

“Of course,” Gokudera scoots closer, placing a hand on Tsuna’s arm. He looks incredibly earnest and incredibly handsome in the dim light from Tsuna’s bedside lamp. “Of course I will.” 

“Okay,” Tsuna mutters. “Here goes nothing –“ And he unlocks his phone, searching his recent calls for the person who had woken him up. He frowns when he realizes who it was. “It’s just my father.” His father who hadn’t called in a year. 

Not since his mother was declared dead by the police after being missing for a month. 

“Well,” Gokudera says slowly, knowing how distant Tsuna’s relationship with his father was. “Did he leave a message?” 

“… yeah. He – he did. Let me – let me listen to it.” And Tsuna clicks on his most recent voicemail and presses his phone to his ear, averting eye-contact with Gokudera. The topic of his father brought back many, many emotions – not all of them bad, but it always left him feeling vulnerable. He didn’t want Gokudera seeing him like this. 

As the message plays, Tsuna can almost  _ feel _ the color drain from his face, the way that his hands begin shaking, the way his hearts starts beating faster. By the time the message ends, he almost feels like he’s been punched in the gut. 

“Tsuna? Tsuna?!” Distantly, Tsuna can hear Gokudera frantically calling out his name, inching closer so that he can press both hands to Tsuna’s shoulders, likely hoping to jerk Tsuna out of his panic. “Tsuna what’s wrong? What happened?” 

The phone slips out of Tsuna’s lax grip. He doesn’t answer for a moment. He raises his head to make eye-contact with Gokudera, feeling drained, worried,  _ exhausted _ . “I have … I have to go home. I have to get back to Namimori.” 

Voicemail received at 4:17 AM. 

_ “Tsuna – Tsuna, it’s me. You need to come back to Namimori. I can’t explain –“ _

The sound of gunshots cuts Tsuna’s father off. Someone starts screaming. Someone curses. 

_“I can’t explain right now. You need to come back to Namimori – there’s something hidden in the house for you. Go to the abandoned building in Kokuyo Land as fast as you can. It will make sense_ _once you get there. I need you to do this for me.” _

More gunshots. More screaming.

_ “Be careful who you trust. Be careful –“  _

In the end, Gokudera doesn’t let Tsuna leave immediately after hearing the message. He’d calmly listened to Tsuna’s stuttered explanation and – ever the voice of reason – told Tsuna that leaving without packing or notifying teachers he would be doing so was probably a bad idea. 

After the hysteria had faded, Tsuna reluctantly agreed. 

Which is why, after receiving that, quite frankly,  _ terrifying _ voicemail, Tsuna was doing his statistics homework. 

Reborn was the only professor that didn’t accept emails from his students and Tsuna was _ abysmal _ at phone call etiquette, so after sending off emails to his four other professors – citing a family emergency – Tsuna started on his math homework. 

Because – Tsuna knew how Reborn worked. If Tsuna showed up to explain why he was going to be missing the next few classes and  _ didn’t _ have his already late homework ready to turn in, Reborn would somehow convince him to stay and complete it. And although his statistics professor wasn’t  _ unpleasant  _ to look at (and by that, Tsuna means that he may have thought about how soft Reborn’s skin must be and how his lips never seemed to be chapped and how his voice was always so deep and smooth), Tsuna had no intention of staying in the man’s presence longer than necessary. 

By six-thirty, Tsuna’s completed the last assignment for Reborn and one of his professors has responded to his email, wishing him good luck. He doesn’t reply back, but he finishes reading the email with a smile. Luce – his Literature professor – is one of his favorites, always kind and understanding. Although he didn’t think she’d respond with anything but nice words, getting at least one empathetic email from a professor releases some of the stress and anxiety that’s been building up since he had listened to his father’s voicemail. 

Unsurprisingly, once Tsuna notifies Gokudera that he’s to be leaving soon to catch Reborn before his first class, Gokudera volunteers to go with him, explaining that he too had to see his professors. Which was unlikely, given that it wasn’t even seven o’clock in the morning, but Tsuna didn’t feel like arguing. If Gokudera wanted to walk him to school, it would be impossible to change his mind. 

Still. Tsuna had to try. 

“You know I can get to school on my own, right?” Tsuna asks, more amused than mad. He was far too used to Gokudera’s overprotective tendencies to get offended now. “You don’t have to walk me all the way there.” 

Gokudera waits until he’s locked the door behind them to answer. “It’s fine!” He insists. “I have to talk to my professors anyway.”

Tsuna smiles at the flimsy excuse, but doesn’t argue anymore. “Well, we better get to school then, huh?” 

Reborn’s office is empty. 

Feeling somewhat defeated – the man is  _ always _ early – Tsuna decides that he should just leave his homework on the man’s desk and write a note explaining why he’s going to be absent for the next couple of days. 

Although this would have worked  _ much _ , much better in person, this will have to do. He needs to get back to Namimori as soon as possible. 

And he’s halfway done writing his note sitting in Reborn’s mysteriously unlocked office when he hears – 

“And  _ what _ , pray tell, are you doing in my office, Sawada Tsunayoshi?” 

And Tsuna jumps, nearly scattering his homework for the second time in three hours, turning towards the sound of that voice. Even at seven in the morning, Reborn looks impeccable in his suit that seems much too expensive given the salary at Tsuna’s tiny college can’t be all that much. 

“I was – I was just. Um, I was writing a note for you? I won’t be here for the next couple of weeks. Family emergency.” Tsuna pauses when a strange look passes over Reborn’s face, though in a second it’s vanished and Tsuna supposes he must have imagined such a look. “H-here’s all my homework,” Tsuna mutters, tossing the half-finished note in the trash and handing the stack of homework to his professor. For a moment, Tsuna and Reborn just stare at each other, Tsuna awkwardly wondering if he should say anything else and then the moment passes and the strange tension fades, prompting Tsuna to leave. 

And leave he does, not noticing how beady black eyes follow him all the way until he turns a corner and disappears from the man’s sight. 

Reborn counts out fifteen minutes and deems that nice enough length of time that if he were to leave, Tsuna wouldn’t see him do so. He tosses Tsuna’s homework onto his ornate, handcrafted desk with a stony, near emotionless expression. Though the sight of his desk often filled him with a vain sort of pride, it seemed that today was not one of those days. 

“Family emergency …?” Reborn asks of his empty office as he gathers up all of the necessary materials for his sojourn from classes. It takes him longer than he would like to do so and by the time he’s finished packing, his frustration with the situation clearly shows in the way he tosses papers to the floor, pulls books of the shelves. If he didn’t have such control over his emotions, he would  _ scream _ . “ _ Dammit _ , Iemitsu,” he says through gritted teeth. “– it’s too early … What are you thinking? What the hell are you planning?”

Though he would  _ love _ to stew in his anger and perhaps even devise the particular ways he love harming his idiot colleague, he  _ can’t _ . 

He has to get to Namimori before Tsuna does. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! i ramble about fics a lot :3
> 
> tumblr: lunae-somnium


End file.
